Soda's girl
by omgxitsxrobby
Summary: soda is positive that he's in love with rylie. but he will never have his chance to tell her after he goes to jail


chapter one:

**A/N: The story is being told from Sodapops point of veiw.**

Dani and Dally hopped the fence and waved in the rest of us. Before Rylie and I could get through, Steve and Two-Bit carelessly jumped in front of us and climbed over. Dally pushed some younger kids out of their seats and sat down, escorting Dani to her seat. I sat down, although there was no point because I just got back up again to ask the girls if they would like something to drink. Rylie decided to come with me, on the account of Dally and Dani were kind of disgusting her. Two-Bit also tagged along, although I really didn't want him to. I actually wanted to be alone for once. 

"Two-Bit, I really think that you might want to leave before I decide to punch you in the face." 

"Well Soda, we both know that youre the younger man standin' here, so I suggest that you just shut your big head up, before it gets you into trouble," Two-Bit said as he stepped on my new shoes like they were dirt. 

At that moment i was so mad, that I punched Two-Bit right in the face, grabbedRylie's hand and took off back to our seat. Two-Bit, in a furious rage, ran up to me, and tackled me to the ground. Dani, ran up to Two-Bit and pulled him off me and ran back to Dally, in case he was on a bigger rampage than expected. Rylie, helped me up, and i held her in my arms. 

"Gezzz, Two-Bit's got somethin going for you huh?" Dally said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Yea well if he ever thinks he's gonna beat up Sodapop Curtis, then my name isn't Sodapop Curtis. Com'on Rylie lets go." 

Dani stood up quickly and ran along with us, and Dally followed. 

chapter two:

**A/N:** **It is the next night**

I was getting ready for the day, putting on my jeans, and one of Darry's shirts. (I only wear them to impress Rylie, on account of the fact that they really show your muscles). Dally stopped by an hour before and was eating breakfast in our living room. I walked out of the bedroom with a comb in one hand and grease in the other. Dally looked undressed up which I thought was weird because we were going out on a double date. 

Then I thought to myself, 'it's Dally.' 

Hmm, I guess I had that thinking look on, because apparently Dally realized I was thinking hard. 

"What are you thinking about, your lover maybe?" 

"Ha ha your funny," although he was right on target. "Well, what about Dani? Anything special planned for tonight?" 

"Just the usual. Say hi; get a booth, make-out. Same old, same old." 

'Yea Dall,' I said to myself, 'you're the real romantic.' 

We met the girls at the Dingo, and I was almost sure that I might, just might kiss her tonight. I really don't know if I should, I don't know maybe. I love her enough. 

"Yo, Juice me" Dally said as he slammed his glass on the table. 

I moved closer to Rylie, as I saw Dally move closer to Dani. I thought this might be the cool thing to do, being as Dally was the coolest Greaser. 

'Wait,' I told myself. This should be romantic. Quickly I called the waitress and ordered for the both of us. Apparently I got it right because when I turned to Rylie she was smiling. Dally, was a bit busy at the moment so he didn't order. 

We walked the girls home and I thought that since Dani was completely in love with Dally, and they had had their first kiss a while ago, maybe since I loved Rylie I shouldn't let this go. What if she thinks that i don't love her because i hadn't kissed her yet? Ohh god, I said. Before we knew it, we were at Rylie's door. Ohh god what do i do. Is it time, i have no idea. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said " no, not yet." As if she read my mind. I was speechless. I finally snapped out of it and walked over to Dani's door where i pulled Dally away from her, and said lets go. On the way home i was kinda glad that Rylie had saved me from making that decision. But i knew exactly when that kiss was going to happen, whenever it happened. 

chapter three:

The next morning I was positive that I was going to kiss Rylie on our date tonight, I had too. Dally had come over with Steve to hang out before the date. That's when somethings got out of hand. Apparently Steve had been talking to Dani the other night and had tried to kiss her! Yeah; oh no. well, when Dally found out it wasn't all, 'would you like some cookies and milk?' It was more of, 'I'm gonna shoot you.' Dally was never mistaken to be a liar. He meant it. He pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Steve. I had to do something, he was out of control! 

"Dally, no it was all a little accident." 

Dally went to pull the trigger. I ran in front of him before the bullet went off, threw the gun to the wall, and it fired. The police showed up and questioned me; apparently Dally had gotten off without being charged, because before i knew it i was in jail accused of attempted murder. I was so mad. Not so much at the fact that i was in JAIL, but at the fact that i wasn't going to be able to tell Rylie that I loved her and she could be out somewhere with someone else! A few hours later I had a visitor. In walked Rylie looking more beautiful than ever, in her black jeans and a white silk top that made her reddish brown hair shine in the darkness of the jail, and I wished that bone head Steve would have never done this! 

"Hey" she said sounding sad like she had bad news. 

"Hey." I said slowly just waiting for her to tell me that she'd met someone else and had to break up with me. 

"I heard what happened. You're really brave for saving Steve," Rylie said trying to clear the silence in the room. 

"No; I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"Really," I repeated. 

"I'm just glad that you're alright" she said truthfully. 

"Umm, Rylie, I have something to tell you that couldn't wait." I barely seemed to finish my sentence. 

"Rylie, I love you!" I was more nervous than ever. 

"Oh, soda, I love you too." Rylie said boldly. 

Then I just kissed her, without a thought in my mind, through the bars of the jail cell. After a short pause she knelt down on the floor outside the cell and kissed me back. That moment lasted forever. Just in the middle of our moment Dally walked in and laughed. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're in the slammer! Kissing your girlfriend, on the floor of your jail cell." 

"Wow!" 

Nothing stopped me, not even Dally. I continued, and slowly stopped to listen to what Dall had to say. 

"Dall, what are you doing here, your the one that got me in this mess." 

"Well besides watching you two love birds kiss, I'm here to break you out." and then Dally paid up, which was really weird for Dally, and we went on back home. 

Rylie and I stopped at her door. I put my arms around her, and kissed her for about an hour. She giggled and slowly pulled away. I'll see you tomorrow. And like that she walked in through the door and i walked home. 

chapter four:

I lay in my bed thinking about Rylie and how beautiful she was, and how much i wanted to be with her forever. No mater what it meant, i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She would be Mrs. Sodapop Curtis. Wow. I must be crazy thinking about marriage already? I'm only seventeen, but mom and dad got married when they were eighteen, and besides i am in love with Rylie. I thought again. We hadn't even well, had any couple arguments, or moments where we were frozen in time, except when we had our first kiss. But besides i wanted to enjoy being a couple and then take it to the next level. 

The next morning i decided that we were going to try another double date with Dally, and Dani. When we got to the club, Dally immediately spotted the bar and strolled over to it trying to look cool. Dani laughed and followed. I asked Rylie to dance and laughed, as i saw Dally trying to sweet talk the waitress into a free drink. We made our way to the dance floor and i decided to be humorous. "may i have this dance" Rylie laughed and responded" it would be my pleasure" in a British accent. We danced for three hours and finally realized that Dani and Dally had left. I carried Rylie home, and we talked about various things that had just come up. We reached Rylie's house but we came to realize that her parents had been fighting, just like good 'ol Johnny's had (man i miss him) anyway his old man passed away a month ago. I told Rylie she didn't have to go home, but she could stay at my house. When Darry saw us coming he pulled me aside and told me no monkey business, but i hadn't planned for any. I saw her sit on the couch looking angry for what her father had did, getting drunk and blaming her mother for it. As soon as i entered the room i saw her whole face light up. 

The next morning i walked Rylie home and helped her sneak in. She was very thankful apparently because she kissed me, for what seemed like forever. I walked home and hung out with the gang, well everyone but Dall, and Dani who were out on a date. I went to bed with one thought. I was going toaks Rylie to marry me, i loved her, and it was going to be soon. 


End file.
